tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bludd Plans To Retrieve BATs from Luminous
Primary Characters: Luminous, Major Bludd, Microchip, Over Kill Date: January 08, 2007 Location: Abandoned Warehouse, Brazil As logged by Major Bludd, Played by Brian J. “Typhoon” Kelly, on Monday, January 08, 2007, 8:48 PM ----------------------------------------------- Abandoned Warehouse :The tunnel descends several stories to the defunct assembly area. Although the control center has been removed, somebody has been putting this area to good use: namely as spare parts. A small pile of unsalvageable material lies off to one corner, while components have been neatly organized around the wide-open floor. ;Contents: *BAT Mk 1 *Microchip Microchip is sitting at her desk, looking up some information on her laptop, with her BAT at her side. Her head is down and does not see you enter at the moment. Microchip is one of the few Cobras who actually understands the inner workings of the BATs and who sees them as more than just merely mindless machines. That is mainly due to the fact that she has been around machines for so long she knows that the logarithms and combinations of circuits and Microchips can be as complex as the human mind. She believes that some of them are actually more intelligent than some people. Due to that fact, she also cares deeply about the BATs she works on and when one of them is blown apart, she will shut herself up in her lab until it is working again. Microchip is a young woman in her mid-20s, with long brown hair. She has a fairly small frame but looks to take care of her body quite well. You can tell from the way she is dressed. She is wearing a pair of black jeans and a black t shirt that hugs her body tightly. She carries a black leather purse, slung over her right shoulder as well. She sees you looking at her and studies you through her small wire framed glasses. Major Bludd slips in quietly, looking around before making his presence felt. Microchip enters some more data in and turns to the BAT asking for some more figures. The BAT nods and walks off into another room. As she turns around, she sees she has company and stands, offering a salute. "Welcome Major Bludd." Major Bludd nods, and smiles crookedly. Microchip tilts her head as she sees the smile. "What brings you here today?" Bludd says, "Good evening, Lance Bombardier. I'm checking up on some things in the area. Interesting stories I've been hearing, and possible leads in our missing BATs." He pauses. "How goes your little project?" Microchip shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but you must be thinking of someone else sir. I am merely a humble mechanic." She looks down at her laptop and smiles herself. "Well, things are moving along as scheduled. The prototype should be ready to be tested in a matter of a couple weeks now. Rumors? What rumors?" Major Bludd smirks. "Humble mechanic you may be, but I want you to be reporting directly to me. Bludd says, "If you check your paycheck and listing, you'll see that I arranged for you a promotion and corresponding pay increase." Microchip tilts her head, having an idea of where this is going, but not saying for sure yet. "What about Brainstorm?" Bludd says, "Oh, you're still to help him when he needs it, but Brainstorm is more of a lab technician. You belong out here in the field, with us." Major Bludd grins churlishly. Microchip grins. "Where the action is?" Bludd says, "Indeed. And, I think I know where our wayward BATs have gone." Microchip looks as the BAT brings her information back to her and she takes it with a nod. "Thank you." She turns back to you after sitting it down on the desk by her computer. The BAT stands quietly in the background waiting for its next order. "I am glad to hear that, I have always wanted to be a field mechanic. Where is that sir?" Major Bludd says, "A temple has sprung up on the outskirts of Brasília. Rumor has it that it's a church that uses android priests." He raises his visible eyebrow. Major Bludd a tall, thin, sinister looking gentleman. On his face sits a pencil thin black moustache, and his left eye is covered with a brown eye-patch. Atop his head sits a large metal helmet of blackened steel. He is covered from head to toe with all sorts of body armor including a chest-plate, flack jacket, steel boots, and fire-proof gloves. In his eye is a look of mistrust and greed. An evil grin slowly forms on his face. Major Bludd received initial military training in the Australian Special Air Service. He later joined the French Foreign Legion. Worked as a military advisor in a number of countries and is currently wanted for crimes in Libya, Rhodesia, and Zimbabwe. He is proficient with every form of infantry weapon in current use. Bludd has a tactical mind like a steel trap. He is a qualified expert in all NATO and Warsaw Pact small arms. He also writes poetry... very badly. Microchip says, "Android priests?" Major Bludd says, "I'm thinking this is where the Cybertronian set up shop with our BATs." Microchip tilts her head as she takes in the information. "Very interesting indeed." Bludd says, "Thought you might be useful in figuring out what's been done to them, and how we might get them back." Microchip looks at her other BAT. "I wonder if there is a way we can separate one of them from the group, we may be able to get him back to my lab and examine the programming." Major Bludd smiles. "My thoughts as well." Bludd says, "We don't want to risk a confrontation with the Cybertronian yet, however, so we must be cautious." Microchip nods. "That is why I was thinking of sneaking one BAT out where we can deactivate it temporarily and bring it to my workshop.” Major Bludd says, "Excellent plan." Microchip nods to the BAT and he walks out of the room. She turns back. "I have been working on something that may do the trick, my BAT is fetching it right now." Major Bludd repeats, "Excellent." He glances down at his armor-clad form. "However, something a bit less conspicuous may be in order." He takes a moment to slip into his office to change. He slips on a hat and trench coat, and sets his helmet and personal armor aside. Over Kill says, "Heading to brazil for… retrieval." Major Bludd raises an eyebrow, stepping back in the main lab. He hms. "This could complicate things." Major Bludd says, "Very well. Report to the ... Citadel." Over Kill says, "The… Citadel still functions?" Major Bludd says, "Yes." Over Kill says, "We shall be there soon." Major Bludd looks over at Microchip. "Have that kill switch prototype working yet?" The BAT returns with a small device in its hand. He hands it to Microchip and walks back to his normal spot. She holds the device up and hands it over. "Just a little side project of mine. It is a nullification circuit to allow us to deactivate any electronics it attaches to. Over Kill says, "Approaching Sao Paulo airspace. Luminous has been… busy" Major Bludd raises his eyebrow. "Oh. Nice." Microchip says, "I decided, why stop with just BATs. After all, the Kill switch could have so many other uses as well." Major Bludd nods. "Assuming we can get close enough to attach them." Microchip nods. "I am working on a way to attach it to a Viper rifle where it can be fired at the BATs." Major Bludd nods. He walks over to a sensor panel. "Incoming. Best we continue this conversation later. Be ready, however, in case it's needed for field testing." Microchip nods silently and stands in the background as the communication comes in. : Major Bludd says, "Report when you arrive." : Over Kill says, "Approaching the gates. The BATs here are no longer on my network. I will be reclaiming them." : Major Bludd says, "Negative. Report here immediately." : Over Kill says, "Yes... commander." Major Bludd smiles beneath his wide-brimmed hat. He stands in the center of the warehouse/control room, armor hidden beneath an overcoat and wide-brimmed hat. Microchip is standing at her desk, her laptop open working on inputting some data. She looks up as OK arrives. Over Kill heads down the elevator, flanked by two Mk4 (purple bunny antennaed weird looking) BATs. He is fully armed, and seems ready for anything. He salutes. "I see...my citadel has been put to use." He says, looking around. "The transformer...?" Bludd says, "The Cybertronian has left, taking your BATs with it." Major Bludd says, "What do you mean that 'Luminous has been busy'?" Over Kill narrows his optics. "Then I must reconsider retrieving them. " He states. "Who knows what technology she has added to them, and if she programmed them to serve her. They will understand that they shall be casualties of war. They are soldiers." he pauses, considering things. "So she has not returned? Then things are back to normal here. Cobra has claimed my citadel in my absence then? Perhaps it's time I reclaimed it." Bludd says, "Your BATs are Cobra technology, and this facility, as well, is now in the hands of Cobra. Forget not who you serve and owe your existence to, Over Kill." Over Kill murmurs. "The factory was mine and mine alone. It belonged to the BRA." He says "But we abandoned it for our new facility. We have not had the resources alone to build. Brainstorm wants us to make it into a doughnut shop of all things. A doughnut shop." he snarls. "I do not think Cobra takes my BRA seriously." Bludd says, "Well, I have taken command of retrieving the BATs. If you wish to be involved in the retrieval, you will follow my orders at all times." Over Kill crosses his arms over his chest, and his Mk4's imitate the motion. "Perhaps. We may consider working alongside Cobra. We have been allies in the past. But we have evolved beyond being slaves to humanity." Bludd says, "As long as you are accepting our resources, you will work for and with us. There is no 'consideration.'" Microchip stands in the background as she listens to the conversation. This being between her new CO and OK." Bludd says, "If you wish to surrender your BATs and your cybernetics, you are welcome to take your organic remains and look elsewhere for employment." He glowers at Over Kill with his one good eye. Over Kill turns to his BATs, and seems to 'confer' with one in binary. "My soldiers are mine. They claim loyalty to me, as is my body." Of course, his organic parts were grown in a lab in cobra too but who’s counting? "You will find it difficult to take either from us," he says, as he pulls on his left arm, moving it from his socket at the elbow. He replaces it with his shotgun attachment. Bludd says, "You, and your BATs, belong to Cobra." He seems uncowed by Over Kill's actions and resistance. "If you wish to retrieve the BATs you lost to the Cybertronian, you will work with Lance Bombardier Microchip and myself and follow my orders." Over Kill turns to look at Microchip "You have abandoned the BRA then?" He says. "We find ourselves in a situation. We wish our soldiers back. We will be obedient.." He switches his arm back. "For now." Major Bludd says, "I don't like the sound of that 'for now' but in the interest of moving on I will accept it as well... also, 'for now.'" Over Kill murmurs. "I'm sure she has taken my soldiers to her own facility. We must plan our assault if we are going to retrieve them." Microchip stands quietly at the accusation from Over Kill. She does not say anything at the moment, watching how this plays out. Bludd says, "Negative. An assault at this point would be counter-productive." Microchip speaks up. "We have another plan in mind." Major Bludd says, "Intelligence suggests this Cybertronian can throw around members if its own kind, and you certainly faired poorly against it last time." Over Kill pauses. "We never went into battle. I simply betrayed her by releasing her prisoner rather then having the Autobots attack my citadel. I moved to avoid retribution." Seems he is scared of this transformer. Major Bludd says, "Yes. Well, we're going to still avoid retribution while we gather intelligence." Microchip nods at Major Bludd's reply. "We should have something worked out very soon." Over Kill pauses. "I considered setting traps around the citadel. If she were to attack it, it would blow her sky high. After removing my soldiers from it of course." Bludd says, "Intelligence suggests some regenerative abilities. And if it brings our BATs with her, you risk damaging them." He pauses. "Right now, we simply go to its new location and see what we can see. Microchip and you are to try to ascertain what the Cybertronian has done to them, without garnering the transformer's attention." Over Kill pauses. "I could send one of my BATs in to gather information. I do not know if hers will detect him as an outsider." Bludd says, "I don't wish to simply add more troops to her ranks." Over Kill pauses. "Maybe if mine could get close enough to hers, they could program them to follow their true cause." Microchip nods as she listens, bringing out her palm pilot entering data. Bludd says, "Possibly. Or, it could work the other way around. No BATs for the first recon." Over Kill frowns. "My vectors aren't exactly subtle enough to sneak in. She… may have vectors of her own. She had access to the technology. Maybe she doesn't know about the release. Maybe I could still talk to her. Maybe she'd still consider me an ally." He's pulling at strings now, seeming a bit frantic and more off kilter than normal. Major Bludd frowns. "Maybe you could see if you could be a little less conspicuous, and come by and take a look for yourself. If I can trust you not to call attention to yourself.” Over Kill nods "I can be as subtle as... well a war machine. I'll try my best." Major Bludd frowns. He mutters to Microchip, "This is why I asked you and not Over Kill to begin with." Microchip nods a little as she looks over at Over Kill Over Kill looks back and forth to them. "What?" Bludd looks Over Kill up and down, assessing his ability to blend in. :Over Kill is a monstrous union of man and machine. Towering at just under eight feet in height, the man behind this cyborg is almost fully integrated into the machine. His body is almost androgynous in design with a bulky chrome chest fitted over a narrow abdomen, hips and legs. His limbs almost seem easily removed or interchanged, his right arm is sometimes replaced with a submachine gun a large, deadly claw or a rocket launcher. When his arms are humanoid, his fingers and kneecaps are tipped with razor sharp titanium claws. :His face is probably the most humanoid aspect to this machine, with a pale almost gray skinned face which shows little to no emotion most of the time. Its eyes glow a pupil-less amber color of machinery. On his back is a large, heavily armored pack of sorts obviously, though perhaps too obviously containing some sort of life support. The wires lead into a chrome helmet, creating a constant whir of machinery from this behemoth. The helmet has a half facemask covering his face from the nose down, furthering his emotionless, almost alien look. This monochrome monstrosity of black hi-lighted steel and chrome has transcended the need to even appear human. :Behold the next evolution of the Over Kill project. The creature is normally surrounded by a group of alien looking BATs, his own private bodyguard that seems to have a hint of Cybertronian design. A red cobra symbol and two small medals are on his left breast, showing the world his alliance, and probably making a good bull’s-eye for those who wish to anger the thing. Bludd says, "Maybe I could lend you a hat..." Over Kill blinks "I've never needed clothes before..' Major Bludd says, "Well, you don't exactly blend in..." He goes into the small office he's commandeered, and returns with another coat and hat. Over Kill blinks "And this would fool her?" He turns to his BATs. "Yes. It may work.." Bludd says, "I don't plan to encounter her directly." Over Kill tilts his head. "Simply observe from the outside?" Major Bludd says, "Oh, I hope to get closer than that." He offers Over Kill the coat and hat. Over Kill places the coat on top of his head for a moment. Yep. No idea what to do with it. Major Bludd rolls his eye. Over Kill observes the construct of the hat and the coat from many angles. Finally he figures out how to put it on. Well. He's good and disguised as a 8 ft. cyborg in a coat and hat. It worked for the ninja turtles why not him? Major Bludd says, "Oh, yes. Fantastic." He looks Over Kill over. "Why do we even bother hiring ninja?" he asks sarcastically. Over Kill takes in a raspy breath from the machine on his back for a moment, retracting his legs down. Well now he's a bit shorter, but real hunchbacked and walks bowlegged "Maybe if I had pants." Major Bludd says, "Eh, forget it. I really don't think it would help." He ponders a moment. "We'd better leave Microchip here during the first recon. I don't want you doing something stupid and getting her killed." Over Kill nods "She is instrumental to the BRA if she is still loyal to it. I would hate to lose a recruit." Major Bludd selects a cane from his office, as an additional character piece. Over Kill pauses. "I would need a human name and job in order to blend in. Hmm.." he considers. "Dr. O. Kill? Accountant?" Major Bludd sighs. "Sure. Why not?" Over Kill tilts his head. "And I am there to ...hmm. Why would I be there.." He considers. Bludd says, "You don't need motivation. Just follow me and keep your mouth shut." Major Bludd goes into the office, and comes back with his scarf. "Here. Cover your face." Over Kill nods "Got it. Lead the way." he covers the bottom half of his face with the scarf. He checks his reflection in a BAT "You know.. I could get used to this. The scarf doesn't look half bad." Major Bludd raises his eyebrow, but remains silent. Shadow-Viper 384 reports, "The light's gone out." Over Kill says, "Explain?" Bludd says, "That's our signal." He lowers his hat, and heads for the door, using his prop cane lightly. Over Kill nods "Our cue then. Mk4's. Stay here. You're too conspicuous." The BATs obey, staying right where they are, as he follows Bludd. Major Bludd nods, and leads Over Kill out of the warehouse. Brazil - South America The biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. Major Bludd boards a beat-up, non-descript local Jeep. Over Kill moves into the passenger seat, ready to follow Major Bludd straight to Go… well Primus might be the better word for it. Bludd says, "I have a small fire team of Shadow-Vipers watching the robot's stronghold. They were ordered to inform me if it left, and then pull back to watch for its return. We could have minutes, or hours, depending on where its going." Over Kill nods "Should be enough time. I could have my Vector pursue if need be." Bludd says, "No. We don't want to attract its attention. I have Techno-Vipers tracking it by satellite... it leaves quite a distinctive trail if you know what to look for." Major Bludd heads quickly for the new Cybertronian stronghold. Over Kill nods "By signal then. It should be easy enough to keep a trail on it." He follows. "On your lead. I just hope she's not at home so we can get a better feel of the base." Major Bludd nods, and drives the Jeep as quickly as possible w/o drawing attention. Soon, he reaches the outskirts of Brasília. Over Kill scans the area for any trace of Luminous or her BATs. "So far… so good. They haven't taken the entire area." Major Bludd continues out of the main area, into a poorer, more run-down section on the outskirts of the capital. Over Kill picks up shielded traces of the presence of his ex-BATs. He follows along through the slums, scanning left and right. He pauses as he detects something. "The BATs are present." He jumps out of the Jeep, and starts to head in the direction of the traces. Major Bludd curses, and calls out, "Dammit, get back here!" while slowing the Jeep. Over Kill pauses. "BAT units detected. I am going to find them.." he pauses, perhaps allowing Major Bludd to keep up. Major Bludd pulls over the Jeep, and hops out, himself. He moves to Over Kill’s side. "Track them, but do NOT contact them in any way. Chances are, they are linked directly to the transformer and will lead her right back to us. Over Kill nods "Understood." He tries to ping the BATs, trying to get a location. He tracks the BATs further into the slum, and rounding a corner spys a large, cubical temple stronghold. Over Kill spies his BATs, dressed in some sort of priestly vestments, leading frightened Brazilians into the large temple. He blinks. "Humans?" he asks, watching the BATs lead the Brazilians away. "What would they want with… humans." he approaches closer and closer, ever so curious. Major Bludd glances at Over Kill, and frowns. "Whatever it is, it can't be good." He frowns, scratching at his beard. "Let's get closer. TRY not to draw attention." Over Kill nods "Confirmed." he stands behind Major Bludd, letting him draw fire… erm attention first. Major Bludd leads the two of them closer to the temple. Its sides and walls are impossibly smooth, and there seems but one large door, through which the humans are led into the city. "I wonder what criteria they are choosing who gets inside. Can you passively tell what's been done to our BATs?" Over Kill tries to single out a BAT through his scans, and see if he can detect anything out of the ordinary. "Trying to get into their systems. I hope I can evade any firewalls." Bludd says, "Do your best. We *don't* want to be discovered." Over Kill nods "Concentrating." he tries to get into the BAT's systems, becoming silent for a few moments. Major Bludd waits anxiously, watching the BATs for any change. Over Kill pauses. "Didn't get through the protection, but I don't think I've been detected. She's done some massive upgrades to the BATs..." Major Bludd frowns. "That's what I was afraid of. Any chance to separate one of them without tipping off the others?" Over Kill pauses. "I could try a distraction. Let's hope the others continue with their work." he looks to one of the end BATs and starts to circle around to the left side. He looks for a small rock or something. Major Bludd watches Over Kill tensely, thinking, ‘I have a bad feeling about this.’ Over Kill takes the rock and throws it at the BATs head. Not a hard throw, just enough to distract it. :In the Citadel of Primus, robotic minions dressed as monks and priests attend to Luminous. Those familiar with Cobra technology would recognize them as gold-plated, and presumably upgraded, Battle Android Troopers. More priests come out of the Citadel, spreading out amongst the slums. No humans seem to be leaving. Over Kill pauses. "Um… sir. Now would be a good time to leave. They're calling out more of them.." *THUNK* One of the Priests gets thunked on the head with a rock. It stops, and looks around, scanning with its green LED optics. Major Bludd nods slowly, hand in his coat. "I think you're correct. Withdraw to the Jeep." Over Kill motions to the one priest coming his way. "I have this one distracted. Maybe I can bring him away from the others. Do you want a captive or shall we just go?" Major Bludd frowns. "Only if you think you can incapacitate it before it alerts the others. If Luminous can track them the same way you can, we do *not* want to bring it back with us! Over Kill pauses. "I can try to deactivate it, and search for tracking systems." Major Bludd frowns, as the 'distracted' BAT sweeps the area, moving into search mode. "No. Too risky. Let's withdraw for now, and return with a better plan now that we better no the situation. Withdraw.” The 'distracted' BAT cocks its head, and several of the other BATs stop, then begin to converge on Bluud and Kill’s location. Major Bludd curses. "Alright. Back to the Jeep. Move out. NOW." Bludd begins to withdraw, quickly, carrying his prop cane. Over Kill nods "All right." He takes another rock and throws to the left. He hopes the BAT tracks it as he runs to the right, returning to the Jeep. Major Bludd piles into the Jeep, and barely waits for Kill to catch up before he turns his around and hauls ass out of the area. Over Kill jumps into the jeep, just barely, hoping the rock at least distracts the BATs long enough to make an escape! Major Bludd hauls out of there, escaping just before the BATs close in. Overhead, Luminous streaks in, heading rapidly for the temple behind them. Luminous claims to be designed and sent by Primus Himself. LUMINOUS' only purpose is to bring the Light of Primus to Cybertron and Earth by any means necessary. Her power source is one of revolutionary, yet simplistic design. Her internal reactors operate on a neutrino absorption system that as yet remains a mystery. The result is an abundance of energy drawn from a nearly limitless source of raw power, offensively employed in the form of intensely focused patterns of light. The technology to harness this power has long since been lost, but Primus took steps to ensure that His creation would not easily lose this power. Her core is capable of autonomous functioning, albeit on a very basic level. It can, however, build an entirely new body out of the simplest of components. Major Bludd gets them back to the warehouse and hurries inside. Over Kill shakes his head. "Just in time. We learned much.. but nothing at the same time." Major Bludd nods. "When Microchip returns, discuss with her what you were able to glean. We'll analyse what we learned, and return for another attempt." Over Kill nods "I'm glad to see they reacted as BATS would. She hasn't upped their AIs too considerably." Major Bludd nods slowly. "Ah. So you gleaned something after all. I want a full report of anything you've learned." Over Kill nods "There shall be one shortly." he starts to plug in to the main systems. Of course, this leaves him open for the main systems plugging into him, if Cobra wished to regain control of the Cyborg. He seems trusting. Major Bludd nods, and heads into the small office he's commandeered as his own, hanging his coat and hat before he sits down. Category:logs Category:Luminous TP